Lavender Perfume
by DragonessK89
Summary: A family member long thought dead calls for help. Cedric is torn between the cousin whom he trusted and the Princess whom he has fallen in Love with. "In the Dark there is Light"
1. Chapter 1

In a dark and cold dungeon, a woman is chained to the floor, hands above her raven hair and ankles pulled down and crossed left over right. It was painful her hazel eyes welled with tears she would not let fall. Her captors had tried to drain her of her magic. This method had worked for so many other magic sources "It's not working Master, she will not yield to the power." The raspy voice of a minion calls to his Dark Master. Robbed in the darkest of black the Master comes just into view her laying there. Try as she might, Rose Moonlight, could not see the Master's face. "What the matter Dark Lord? Can't take what you think belong to you from me?" All Rose hears is the shuffling of his feet as he walks away. "Can't even face your failure CAN YOU!" She heard the raspy voice of the minion again "do not speak to our Master like that." Rose eye's the poor creature huddled over her "go blow a goat! Where were you when I was learning to speak! I'll speak anyway I like creature!" And then she spat at him hitting him in the eye, and he finally left the way his Master had. "Gods blow finally," Rose was on a dirt floor the chains where not in the floor but in the walls, to that she was thankful, 'those fools even left my right foot on the floor' she thought as she reach to have her right foot and right hand in contact with the earth and the healing power flowed to her. "You are to kind to me Gaia" she whisper as her Druidic power came to help her. I must contact my cousin he'll be able to find me the fastest. She thought and reached out to the elemental Aniu. "Aniu, friend, help me now! Take my likeness to my beloved cousin, take my likeness to Cedric Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia"

It has been a few years now since Cedric had tried to take over the kingdom of Enchancia from the ruling family, he had failed to realize at the time that he was already a powerful sorcerer just not in the way he'd wished. But now sees it and owes his job and life to the youngest daughter of the King, Princess Sofia. Now truly his loyal Apprentice, she was the way to his greatness. It would not be the power to rule. But he had accepted his fate to be a servant to the realm, and as long as Sof... Princess Sofia was his loyal Apprentice he could face that truth and loved it. Now the age of 18 she had a true talent for healing spells, which was in her nature to help others. Over the year she had wormed her way not only into his work but also his heart, only one other had ever been so close to him. His thoughts turned sad as he remembered his dear cousin. "Cedric?" Ever the gentle soul Sofia had seen him at his desk go from smiling to the saddened look and came to him to offer she comfort. "What's got you so sad?" Her hand on his forearm right over his tattoos, he covered her hand with his. "I was just thinking about how you remind me of a friend I lost shortly before a become the Royal Sorcerer to your Father. She was my cousin Rose." He paused to gather his thoughts, "Sofia you would have loved her." He begun to shake and Sofia moved to hug him tight to her, "Oh Cedric I'm sorry."

Just then the air in the workshop began to move and shift around and both Cedric and Sofia grabbed their wands to be ready, but then Cedric dropped his wand when the likeness of the every person he was thinking of shown in the air, she looked older but he known it was Rose, she was chained with her hands above her and feet crossed left over right, she looked to have been there for some time now with the dirt and dust on her. "ROSE!" He called out to her. "Cousin find me." Was all she was said before her likeness was whisked out of the room back to her body. "Rose wait!" Cedric yelled as he ran after her up to the window. Sofia followed after him "Cedric... Cedric! What was... Who was that?" Sofia had to pull Cedric to face her and ask again, "Cedric what just happen?" He was shaking again but in anger this time "I believed the lies, I thought she had perished with the others, how could I be so foolish," he was about to lose it. "Cedric who was that?" Sofia asked and this brought him back to her "My cousin Rose I was going to tell you about, I thought she had been killed when the kingdom she was in was destroyed by a plague and the kingdom brun itself to the ground, she never came back to help me like she promise me." Tears started to well in his eyes and he looked down at his boots like he was ashamed of what he said next. "And when you came to the castle I kind of felt like you were her reincarnated spirit here to help me. Which you did. However now I must find her I owe her that." "Then what are we waiting for Cedric! Let's find your cousin!"

"NO! Damn it!" Rose cried out as she was able to see Cedric she could not tell him where to find her. She looks over to see the Dark Lord standing in the doorway to her cell. "Now, now, I can't have you freed yet, you still have something I need." His smooth voice called to her. Rose rolled her eyes and through the same insult she had at his minion, "Go blow a goat!" "Is that really the best insult you got? You use it so often." "Nope, but it's the funniest one my dad used it all the time, he didn't like to cuss but I'm not above it, you cock sucking bastard why don't you go fuck yourself in the arse with a 10 foot pole." "My my you are a colorful one when you're angry, but I must know whom did you speak to so I can send a charmer to them?" Rose when silent at this she was not falling for that. "Come now my dear you know I will getting it from you or I'll simply wait and kill them here in your cell like I did your Father. So just save us both the time and trouble." She remained silent. Time passed he tried to wait her out but became frustrated with her after nearly three hours passed he turned to leave, "Very well then hope you are ready to watch your would be savior die for you?" The Dark Lord called over his shoulder to her. Still she would not respond to him. 'Oh... Not this time you bastard. I'm ready for you this time, I just need the family wand. Cedric and I will take you down.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Majesty I must ask for a leave of absence, a family matter has come to light and requires my immediate attention." Cedric and Sofia had gone to the King's study to find him. "Of course Cedric, but might I ask what has happen? And is Sofia going with you?" Roland was a bit shocked by Cedric's demands. "Yes sire, my cousin Rose came to me asking for me to find her, my family believed her and my Uncle Rob dead for some years now. And for Sofia I would only ask that she accompany me to my parents home as the only other person to see Rose's likeness, then I would have my parents bring her back to the castle." "No way Cedric I'm going with you." Sofia said Cedric turned to her and took her hands in his, she was so brave. "Sofia I can't lose you like I lost my cousin, you are my best friend and I ask you, neigh I beg you PLEASE stay here and wait for me, if I lose you out there then I would have no reason to return here, Sofia please just once listen to my wishes and stay safe here." Cedric looked her in the eyes, beautiful pools of sapphire blue. "Please Sofia." Even the King was at a lost for words after what Cedric had said. But Sofia was not going to cave that easy. "No Cedric I'm going with you I'm your Apprentice, whatever you face I face it with you." Cedric sigh deeply before releasing her hands, looking back to the King "Only to my parents home then I will bring her back here myself your Majesty, I'll still need to perform a tracking spell to find my Cousin's location. I will inform you when I plan to leave Enchancia, you have my word Sire." "Then you may go." King Roland said with a nod. "Take a coach to your parents home." Cedric bow deeply with true confidence that the King rarely ever saw from him, "Thank you my kind King."

Once in the coach on their way to Mystic Meadow. "Why? Why would you say that in front of the King? Sofia." Finally he was able to chastise the girl, "Merlin's mushrooms, girl I knew you would go with me no matter what I say so why say that in front of him?" Cedric was more frustrated than anything but she looked him in the eyes "You're my friend and Master, I don't want you to face it alone." She moved over to the seat next to him and hugged him, all Cedric could do was sigh and hug her small body close to him. Laying his head on her and kissing her temple _'When did I get so soft?'_ He thought. The rest of the coach ride was quiet she had her free hand on Cedric's chest, intimate moments like this happen between them so often Cedric stopped acting like he didn't like it. He was truly starting to care for her.

They landed and Cedric did not wait for the footman he hopped out and help Sofia and they ran to his parents home. Cedric got to the door and pounded on it "Father! Mummy! Open up we need to talk NOW!" But he did not wait and used the family wand to open the door before Goodwyn could open it. "My word Cedric calm down my boy what's this all about?" Goodwyn asked as Cedric came in with Sofia close behind him. "Oh my Hello Sofia. Cedikins?" Winifred couded from her seat on the couch. Cedric wasted no time "Mummy, Father, Rose Moonlight is alive and has asked me to find her." Looks of shock and sadness crossed Winifred and Goodwyn's faces, then Goodwyn signed, "Cedric my boy, that cannot be true, the kingdom, the land it nothing more than a desert now, no one survived. It's just wishful thinking my boy." "No Father it's not wishful thinking I saw her likeness and so did Sofia. Only uncle Rob and Rose could do that magic I remember that well." Winifred and Goodwyn both looked to Sofia. "Did you see what Cedric speaks of, Sofia did you see the likeness of my dear niece Rose?" Winifred had hope in her eyes when she hear Cedric. "I did, I saw a woman about Cedric age, raven hair, hazel green eyes, in a deep purple... umm I guess riding suit like I wear in my derby races." It was Goodwyn turn "And did she say anything?" "Yes she only looked at Cedric, I'm not sure if she saw me, she said 'Cousin find me."

Cedric let it sink in a bit before asking "Father I need Rose's tattoo thorn." At this Goodwyn jumped and looked quite shocked, "No Cedric you... No." This started an argument between the two men. "Father it's the only thing I can think of that would still have a strong bound to her after all this time." "It is also the only thing left of her. No Cedric I don't know what you or Sofia thought you saw; but Rob and Rose are die son. They are die. The Druidic way is not a life I would have chosen for young Rose, but she is Rob's child. I tried to talk him out of it." Goodwyn shakes his head. "Did or did you not hear Sofia describe my cousin to a tee, right down to the fact the Rose always dressed like a man, and I'm only three months older than her, Father please she is in iron chains somewhere. I may not know all about the path my cousin chose but I know that iron is the only thing that can cancel out magic, Rose is trapped and powerless, it must have taken this long just to cast the likeness to get to me, I have to save her!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Master would like to hear whom you called, he truly does not wish to spill more blood on your behalf." That damn raspy voice of that minion came to Rose's ears, waking her from what little sleep she could get. "And I'd sleep better if I had a pillow, but we both can't get what we want now can we," Rose's eyes roll to the doorway "Dark Lord." The minion jumps up and runs over to kiss at the Master's feet. "Leave us be Cane. I think it's time I simply take what I need from our guest." With a flick of his hand, the damned minion left. "Some way to treat a guest your Blackness." He walked over but still kept to the shadows thinking after all this time Rose still did not know what he was and hoped to scare her with it. "Come now Rose you left me no choice but to clap you in irons. I really wish you would not be so stubborn like your Father was." "Why don't you come out of the shadows and tell me to me face what it is your trying to do, Vampire!" At that the Dark Lord gasp, "How did you know, for how long had you known?" Without his element of surprise he finally stepped into the light of the torches in her cell. Dressed in black to hide, however he was pale as death with a white mane of long hair, thin long fingers to match his slim form, and he smiled to show off his fangs. But Rose was not scared or even surprise that she was right she had known before she and her father were captured. Her Father had been unbinding the Vampires, and told her how to do it, but had her swear that she would get back to the family wand and used it and the unbinding to kill them all.

He Looked down on her waiting for the answer. She thought about it and could give him an answer that is true but not how she had known. "You don't become a Druid without learning about the dark elements to. Your just taught which elements are stronger. And besides that I specialized in Druidic healing." Her words shocked the Dark Lord, "So which ones are stronger?" "Ppppfffff... like I need to tell you that! I'll die before I give you any advantages over other magic users. Why don't you go blow a goat, or better yet have the goat fuck you in the arse." At that Rose started laughing "Ram it's goaty cock right up your arse." She laughed some more and this only pissed The Dark Lord off, he reach down to her throat and wrapped his hand around cutting off her laughter. "Listen well Rose Moonlight, daughter of Robert the Just. Your kind is only thing standing in my way of a world ran by me, so now I will take your magic and then I will be able to walk in the sunlight once again." He then looked to her arm tearing the fabric away from her "Heal this Druid!" And he bit down to drink her blood. He didn't take much just a month full then left without a word. _'Oh you bastard! I'll unbind you myself. Oh cousin please hurry!_ ' Moving her right hand flat to the grown to have the healing part of her Druidic tattoo touching _'Please heal me Gaia, and protect my cousin.'_ And with that the puncture wounds of his fangs closed up. _'You are dieing by my hand you bastard!'_

Alexander Thornheart had been turned into a Vampire a little over a thousand years ago, time moved differently for now he would always look as though he was in late twenties. He was a learning sort needed to know all he could, and had a love for the historical figure Alexander the Great. His mother had named him after the historical figure saying he would deliver her vengeance, to which he had after being turned he killed the abusive man whom he was lead to believe was not his father. In his war room with maps of all the kingdoms around his little desert, great for hiding his little empire of vampires but also hard to keep them feed. He was looking over the maps on the table with red Xs showing where he had taken magic from a creature or outright killed it when his Mother walked in. "Did you kill our guest, or merely frightened her with the bite?" He did not raise his eyes to her. "I can't kill her until I know the words to the unbinding spell the Druids use, and she is the only one we have been able to capture in over a hundred years Mother. Once I know the spell then I will be able to counter it, so drop it." "Yes my son." She says bows and leaves her son to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father I need her thorn! Then I can," "I said no Cedric and that is final. They are dead my boy, I'm sorry." Goodwyn had cut his son off not wanting to let this argument to continue, he sets down shaking his head. At this point Cedric is beyond pissed with his Father that he didn't see his Mother slip away taking Sofia with her outside to wait for him. "Fine then Father I'll find something else without your help." Cedric stormed off before Goodwyn could say anything else. He was so mad that he almost left without Sofia, she ran over to stop him on the trail to the coach. "Cedric?" Both his hand shot to his face he knew how much it upset Sofia to see him fight like that with his Father, covering his face in shame. "Sofia I'm so sorry, but I had..." She grabs his forearms to get him to stop and look at her. "Winifred has something for you to find Rose with." She then lead him down to the bench by a small pond that Sofia and Winifred were sitting and waiting on. Winifred pat the bench next to her for Cedric to sit, Sofia sat next to him. "Its was her likeness, not an illusion?" Winifred asked her son calmly. Cedric answered flatly "Yes." She thinks about his answer for a moment then reaches out to take his hand "Then you will need this." She placed a locket in his hand.

Cedric was shocked "Mummy no I can't ask..." Winifred stopped her son, "Find her and bring her home son." She then got up and went back to her home leaving Sofia and Cedric on the bench. Cedric looked back at the locket, a black onyx stone carved into a rose in full bloom, he opened the locket to show Sofia that she was right about Rose's age. He sighed "Rose made this locket herself for Mummy's birthday the last time any of us saw her or Uncle Rob. She was so proud that she created it using her Druidic magic that she could not wait to give it to Mummy." There in the locket was a small portrait of Winifred, Rob, and Rose at 18, wearing her favorite crescent moon necklace, Cedric smiles at the portrait. "She loved that necklace, it's a locket as well but she only wanted a portrait of her and I. I swear she only called me cousin because of my Father, otherwise she and I are more brother and sister than Cordelia and I." This makes him chuckle, "What are you thinking about Cedric?" Sofia softly asked leaning over to look at the portrait in the locket better. "I made her the moon locket then we were about 15 or was it 16 years old when Uncle Rob finally told her about her mother Luna, after that she wanted something to represent her mother so I got some silver from Mummy and made it with the intention of it holding a portrait of her mother, but she wanted it to hold us."Sofia saw Cedric turn grim again, "Cedric, let's get back to the castle it's close to dinner time and you will need to eat and rest for the tracking spell." She slips her hand over the locket locking it between their hands to lead him to the coach.

As they walked up the coachman watch the Princess and Sorcerer but said nothing. He bowed and opened the door to the coach "Princess Sofia." "Thank you coachman, back to the castle please, but there's no rush, I don't want the horses overworked." She said as he closed the coach door behind her and Cedric. "Yes your Highness." Once on their way home Sofia sat next to Cedric resting her head on his shoulder, "So how are you going to use the locket to find Rose?" Cedric had not stop looking at their hands where the locket was, he then took a deep breath and looked at Sofia with a bit of shock. "What perfume are you wearing Sofia?" "Umm no your not hiding from me you answer first then I will answer." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Well... I... I umm," He sighs "to be honest I don't know what spell to use I will need to read through my spell books to see if I can even track her." She looked shocked "But Cedric you taught me a locator spell can you not..?" Cedric was shaking his head "No Sofia, that spell is not strong enough to find my cousin. It will work for short distances, but I have know idea where she could be." He sighed.

Sofia looked at the locket again, "Your turn." She turned to face him, he had that small sexy smirk that made Sofia blush "The one you made me for Wassailia." He loved catching her in the act but this time it just triggered another memory of his cousin. "You know that I perfected that recipe for Rose, she loved lavender too." Sofia was shocked and looked back to the locket "She was special to you wasn't she?" Not taking her eyes off the locket till Cedric closed his hand, bring his other hand to her cheek "Like I said my dear, she was more my sister than my cousin, I trusted her and she, like you, made me see my potentials and strengths. Also like you, she was very good at healing though she did not use a wand, like Uncle Rob she chose the longer harder training of the Druids. 12 years of training on top of school like Hexley Hall, but she loved the potential to heal others with Druidism that it didn't bother her that she would be training until she was 18 or 20. Lavender is also a very soothing herb so she would wear it as a perfume to help calm whomever she was helping." Sofia could not help it and kissed Cedric, soft pink lips full of passion, for the span of a few heartbeats he kissed her back then came back to his senses before the coach man heard anything. "Sofia, we need to stop." He whispered to her, "please set on the other side of the coach so I am not potentially accused of fornication with you." Sofia reaches up to his bowtie and pulled it a bit, "do you want to fornicate with me Mr. Cedric?" At that he moved to the other side "Sofia you know my answer to that." He looked at the locket in his hand, "it's just now I can't think about that when I need to save my cousin I should have never abandoned hope that she was alive." Sofia reached over and hugged Cedric kissing his cheek "I'm sorry I didn't mean..." With a quick kiss he silenced her "No I know you didn't." He smiled and pushed her back to the other side of the coach.

A/N Thank you to those who are liking the story. Yes I am on purpose making Sofia jealous of Rose. Like Cedric keeps telling Sofia, Robert or "Rob" is Winifred's brother, Luna sadly died in childbirth that why Cedric and Rose were close growing up, Rob needed help raising his little girl.

Please keep Reading and Reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week now since Cedric and Sofia saw his cousin's likeness, and he is only growing more and more frustrated with the situation. He has not been sleeping, barely eating, hell Sofia can barely get him to stop and take a breath. He has been to Hexley Hall, through all of his personal books and even the Enchancia Library and still could not find a strong enough spell to find his cousin. "Cedric running yourself rugged is not going to help your cousin." Sofia had had enough of it, "You're eating a decent meal and getting a decent night's sleep, maybe then you will have a clear head and we'll find the right spell." Sofia was pulling Cedric to the door that lead to his bedchamber. "Sofia what are you doing I can't..." "NO Cedric you need to get some sleep! You look worse now than you ever did when you got nervous around my father. You're going to BED!" "But Sofia I..." She cut him a cold look that Cedric would have never believed was coming from his sweet, innocent, kind-hearted Sofia. "BED." He sighed and pulled her into a hug to kiss her lips, "Yes my dear, you are right. I'll go to bed now and you'll bring tea in the morning?" She cupped his cheek "I'll be bringing more than just tea but yes. Oh!" Sofia pulled away from Cedric's hold and ran over the his herb shelf, she came back with a trimming of lavender, to which he smiled. "This should help you get to sleep." She kissed him again "please get some much needed rest my Sorcerer." Oh balls he should not be this familiar with the princess she really has crumbled his defenses. 'I really have gone soft with her haven't I.' "Good night Sofia." One last kiss and she waits for him to enter his bedchamber.

In his bedchamber he did not want to undress completely thinking that Sofia might try to check on him. So with that in mind he removed his Sorcerer's robe, shoes, belt, and gloves. He looked at the trimming of lavender and smiled fondly 'these two really know how the manipulate me and I willingly follow.' Cedric thought as he placed the lavender under his pillow and laid down, he was out before he even knew it.

In his dreams he began to hear whispers, soft and hard to hear at first. Then he was brought into a meadow covered in lavender lined with trees, 'I know this places' he thought, "Cedric." He looked around to find the source of the call. "Rose? Rose where are you?" He continued looking around, then his eyes were covered "Guess who?" A whisper came to his ear. He reached up to grab the hands "Got you." He turned around and saw he was right, it was Rose. "Oh Rose!" He pulled her close and hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry, I should have never..." Rose covered his mouth with her hand, "There is no time for that cousin, please listen to me unless you have something with my blood you're not going to be able to use any of the locator or tracker spells." Cedric looked grim at this news "Father won't." "Cedric no time listen, I can see it in your memories, Winifred gave you the locket, it has my magical essence within it. It's not the best to find me with but it will get you closer to use a tracker spell. Do you understand me? Use my magical essence within the locket. Find me cousin!" Then as quickly as she was there with him, Rose was whisked away again. He woke with a shock and shot up in his bed "Rose!"

Arms wrapped around him "Shhh... Cedric it's ok." It was morning and Sofia had indeed came into his bedchamber, he wrapped her in a hug "Oh Sofia, she had been waiting for me to sleep, I am such a fool. Her mother was a dreamwalker how could I forget that!" Sofia had to speak into the hollow of his neck. "Well did she say where she was so we can save her?" Cedric pulled Sofia away just enough to see her face, "not we dear Princess, your Father the King would have my head on a spike quick as a blink. He might still do it just for you being..." Sofia kissed Cedric pushing him back down in his bed. He could not help the way he wanted to take her in his bed then and there. However his cousin's words came back to him. Cedric pushed Sofia off of himself "Sofia, no please," but it was too late she had felt his traitorous member below. She whispered into his ear it came out a bit husky with her lustful desire, "you want me like I want you Cedric why do you still fight it?" Then sat up and spoke to him "I already told you, we are saving you cousin together! So what did she say?" Cedric was shaking his head it was a pointless argument to have with her, she was going to go with or follow behind him. He sighed heavily "Her magical essence, in other words she wants me to find the last place where her magic was strongly used. It's no guarantee that we'll find her, but there is something there she wants me to get. Maybe it's a way to find her true location, or someone whom has seen her." "First you are going to eat the breakfast I brought you then we will get to work on the spell. Ok?" Cedric patted her hand "yes of course Sofia now that I know what to use I know just the spell."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had been feeling like she was floating from dreams to consciousness and back for some time since sending her likeness to cousin Cedric. She could only guess at how long it has been as she has not seen the sun in a long while. In her dreams she called out to her cousin. She would simply call his name, to her it was just wishful thinking. Every now and then when she could sleep deep enough she would see Prince Jaden the true heir of this once beautiful realm. Nightwood Realm famous for their Lunar Festival and the blooming of the rear Moon Flowers that grow nowhere else. Sadly the heart of the beautiful kingdom has been destroyed thanks to the influence of Alexander Thornheart and his blood Vampires. Prince Jaden and fewer than a 60 survivors, mostly guardsmen, are all that is left of the mighty Realm. Rose would see Prince Jaden wearing her Crescent Moon locket, asking her to be his Queen, or feel him behind her holding her close whispering in her ear. 'How did we become so close, when we first met I had nearly killed him when I was saving his life from the Vampire poison.' Rolled through her thoughts. It all happened so fast, her father waking her in the night to get out of the castle with the Prince to protect him, sending them into the forest to the East to meet up at a safe hold deep in the trees. The only one to survive from the King's party was her Father, and he barely made it.

The images of that night began again to plague her mind. Vampires attacking both parties, seeing the King fall, seeing the Prince bitten as she raced to his aid, her Father unbinding the blood sucker as quickly as he could and welled his sword, and she had a bow aiming for the heads and heart as fast as she could nock the arrows. Using the unbinding when she could. "Why are you remembering this horrid night my Druid?" She felt arms wrap around her, 'why does this felt so real? Is it not but a dream?' She lets him hold her, "My Prince." Their just standing in the forest, when she turns to look upon Prince Jaden, dark hair like hers shoulder length, slightly olive toned skin that her Crescent Moon locket rested against. She reaches out and open the locket. Smiling fondly as she looks at the portrait of Cedric and her at 18. "He's important to you isn't he?" Prince Jaden had covered her hand holding the locket with his and, cup her cheek with the other. "He's my cousin. Though I do think of him more as my brother." Rose looks up at the Prince. "I had sent my likeness to him and told him to find me but, he has believed me dead for all this time, I would not blame him if he thought I was nothing but an illusion." She willed herself not to cry but still a single tear slipped passed her guard. Prince Jaden wiped it away with his thumb, "do you really think he would dismiss your magic as a mere illusion?" Rose looks Prince Jaden in the eye, "I do not know Sire. All I know is that if someone was to believe... I was still alive... it would be Cedric."

That else a night or two had passed, she was still calling in a wishful hope to find her dear cousin; if only just to soothe her own mind. To think he was truly coming to find her after all this time. 12 years is a long time but for her only the last four since being captured by the vampires have been tortuous. When she was pulled into a very familiar lavender covered meadow line with tall trees of Oak, Ash, and Willow. There in the middle stood Cedric, his appearance has changed from the time she last saw him waving goodbye heading to Nightwood with her Father to bind her to the Earth like all Druids before her. Now they are both 30, he had a wee line of a beard on his chin and upper lip, still had those gray bangs to which she chuckled at. It looked like he had finally filled in his lanky body with some muscle tone, and his not so pale skin, like he gets out in the sun now and then. "Cedric." She calls then ducks down to move under the lavender to get behind him. "Rose? Rose where are you?" He continued looking around, when he turned his back to her. She jumped out and covered his eyes, just like when they were kids. "Guess who?" Rose whispered in Cedric's ear. He reached up to grab her hands "Got you." He turned around and saw he was right, it was Rose with a huge smile on her face. "Oh Rose!" He pulled her close and hugged her tightly his voice started to choke up as he spoke, "I'm so sorry, I should have never..." Rose pulled away to covered his mouth with her hand, "There is no time for that cousin, please listen to me." Rose felt like she had to tell him, like she could feel that he was frustrated with not finding the right spell to use. "Unless you have something with my blood you're not going to be able to use any of the locator or tracker spells." She knew that even if he was in Nightwood Realm it still would not find her, plus she was not sure where she was anyway. Cedric looked grim and even sadden by this news "Father won't." Rose shaked her dear cousin just a bit. "Cedric no time listen, I can see it in your memories," 'why can I see his memories?' "Winifred gave you the locket, it has my magical essence within it. It's not the best to find me with but it will get you closer to use a tracker spell. Do you understand me? Use my magical essence within the locket." Rose began to feel herself being woken from her dream. "Find me cousin!" Was all she could say before she was snatched away. Back in the cell with the Dark Lord Alexander himself waking her for another round of 'Tell me the spell Druid!' 'Gods blow!'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry to those of you waiting for more, life just got kinda crazy for a time but I'm getting back in the swing I'm going to finish this story.

12 years ago

"Come now dear we are going to be late for your own ball." Robert calls outside his daughter's door. Finely she steps out, her dress dark as midnight but shimmered with a bit of magic. The strapless top to show off her Druidic tattoos from right shoulder blade to the back of her right hand, and the knee length skirt to show her tattoo on her right leg. "Oh how you look like your mother, lovely and strong." Robert smiled to her daughter. "I feel like a trusted-up turkey in this dress. And I feel exposed in it." Rose grumbled to her father. "Balls are supposed to stuffy my dear, why do you think the royals always act like there is a stick up their bum?" Robert chuckled. Rose however, stayed quiet. "Oh, Rose please my dear just hold your head up high and own the night, this ball is after all for you." "No father it is for the Prince. Not for me, I am nothing but a servant to the crown. How can I be happy knowing that the one I will serve is a womanizing prick!? How can I be his first councilor as woman?" Looking to her father, but Robert just rolled his eyes. "Rose Moonlight do you fear your crowned Prince over the rumors of foreign Princess who wants nothing but to make herself feel better. Rose have I not told you time and again that you should never judge one by the word of others?" Rose felt the blush rise up her cheeks, "Forgive me father I spoke out of terms." "Let night be yours darling and see the Prince for who he is."

The ballroom was filled with many people of the Realm and foreign dignitaries alike. Rose felt so over wailed by all the guests and tried to return to her room. But to no avail as the trumpets played and the Herald's calls over the chatter of the guests. "Hear ye hear ye, presenting first councilor Druid Robert the Just, escorting his daughter Druid Rose Moonlight." All at once the guests turned to face the grand stairs that lead Rose and her father to the middle of the crowd and to the King and Prince of Nightwood Realm. As Rose and Robert came up the base of the thrones Prince Jaden stepped forward to meet his future first councilor. Robert bowed to the Prince and King then stepped away from his daughter, as Rose's eyes widen in panic. Prince Jaden spoke softly to Rose first, "was your trip here uneventful?" At this Rose felt like she needed to set the Prince straight that she is a Druid of Gaia and she can handle trouble herself with no help from a man. "Nothing that I could not handle myself your Highness." Prince Jaden smiled wide "I'm sure you can my Druid." Taking her right hand, he brings it to his lips for a kiss. Then turns her and himself to the crowd "Your future first councilor of Nightwood Realm, Druid Rose Moonlight." The crowd cheered then softly Jaden speaks again to Rose "Dance with me?" Asking with a smirk. Rose wanted nothing else but to punch his pompous ass in the face. but nodded her head and spoke "I'm sorry your Highness but, I always dance with my father."

The ball could not end soon enough for Rose, she needed time away from the noise of the crowd and band so she steps out of the castle into the gardens and away from the noise. She found her way to the creek in the back of the gardens to relax before she would need to return. She thought of how her cousin was fairing without her there. "I guess I'll need to get use to being fount and center from now on." Rose spoke to the air, unaware that Prince Jaden had follow her to the gardens. Rose sat on a bench to hear the creek's song. Jaden had been told by Robert about how she feel about him, and Jaden wanted Rose to get to know him. Not as the Prince of the Realm but just a man who made a bad chose or two in his life being that he is only two years older than Rose. Jaden take a deep breath, thinking it will help calm him, and finds her perfume strong in the air making him dizzy. Jaden steps forward, "So was the ball to your liking?" The sudden loss of her private time was not lost on Rose. She rose from her set to bow "Yes your Highness. I just needed a breath from the crowd." Rose stood tall and watched the Prince closely. To her eyes the Prince seemed shaken? "What is your perfume?" He finally asked. "I beg your pardon sire?" "The fragrance you wear what is it? I like how calming it is to me." "Lavender, it is known for its calming effects. My cousin made it for me." Rose did not know why she added that last part in. "I do hope you will continue to wear it in council as it will help keep calm minds in the room. I did not get that dance I asked for, may I?" Jaden reach his hand out to Rose and waited. "Here? Now sire?" "If that is your wish to dance to the song of nature." With that Prince Jaden bowed to Rose as if she was a Princess.

Rose was shocked "Sire I do not feel that it is appropriate for a Prince to dance with his servant." With a bow Rose move to take her leave, "good night Prince Jaden, may you enjoy the rest of your evening." As Rose tried to pass him, Jaden reach out and took hold of her hand "Forgive me but I must know why you look on me in fear? You are my first councilor we must trust one another like our fathers do." Rose was at first surprised by his word but then asked a question of her own. "Was it truly my eyes or my Father that told you of my fear?" Undeterred the Prince looked her over "Your Father at first but I do see it in your eyes now that I am close to you." Rose stood silent for she wished to leave and be done with this night. "Rose" Jaden said almost a whisper to her, "Please we need to be able to trust and talk to each other. I do not want a person I cannot talk to, something like that could destroy this Kingdom. Please tell me why you fear me so?" The Prince almost seem to be begging her to stay to speck with him on the matter like it was for the Kingdom that they resolve this. "Your Highness." "Jaden." Rose looks confused at the interruption "when it is just you and I please call me Jaden, please Rose." She blinks to clear her head and continues. "As you wish, but on this matter your Highness is more appropriate. I fear that you will not see me as an equal because I am a woman." The Prince not letting go of her hand dropped to one knee, "Then I swear to you now on Gaia that you and I are equals and partners in all matters that protein to our kingdom, I will seek your council above all on all matter as Prince and as King when I am crowned."


	8. Chapter 8

Back to the present with Cedric and Sofia.

"Cedric get over here and eat." Sofia calls as he walks pass the table she had set for them. But he continued over to the bookshelf to find the spell for tracking magical essence. Then a delegate hand grabbed his forearm. "Cedric, my dear come on we can look for the book after you eat." Cedric tried to argue with her. "Sofia, I am just going to…" "NO Cedric! You are going to eat end of discussion." Sofia snapped back shocking Cedric and he followed Sofia over to the table. After both sit down Sofia stars to plate up some of the fruit and bread she had brought up to Cedric's tower. Cedric's eyes kept flicking over to the bookshelf wanting to get started on the spell. "Cedric, just moving your food around the plate is just going to cost you more time away from your books, please my love eat." Sofia said resting her hand on his forearm. Cedric knowing, he had been caught looks to Sofia. "How is it that I am the master and yet, you order me around?" His right brow raised up inquisitively. Sofia smiled a seductive smirk at him. "Well Cedric I am Princess Sofia the First of Enchancia, so in a way I may be your Apprentice, but you are my Royal Sorcerer. So that make me equal to you as my Master." Her last words are laced with the seductive lust which make Cedric blush and turn his eyes to his plate.

After, to Cedric, what felt like an eternity Sofia finally let him go to the bookshelf, on the third self from the bottom he picked up a shimmering blue/purple book with no outside writing on its face or spine. Sofia watches Cedric as he moves to his work table to start the spell. "Sofia, I have to ask you, can you ask your Father for the great kingdom map?" She looked at him puzzled and asks. "Why do you need that map?" Not looking away from the books list of ingredients gathering up what he needed. "Well that map has been infused with magic and the dirt of each land it is the most accurate map of all the kingdoms. If I even have a sliver of a better tracking spell I need to use that map." Finally looking up to see if she understood Sofia nods to him. "Be right back with the map my love." She couldn't help it and walked over and kissed his lips before running off to find her Father. Cedric returned to the book and started the flame under a cauldron.

As the cauldron started to bubble, Sofia and a servant brought up the map for him. "Thank you, Rick." Sofia says dismissing the young man, she waited till she could not hear him on the stairs before turning to Cedric. "How can I help?" "Lay the map out on the floor with the top of it facing North, the potion should be just about done." "But I didn't get to help you with the potion Cedric." Sofia all but pouts. "Oh no my dear you will still be heling me with the magic, can you go get Mummy's locket from the nightstand?" She looks puzzled again but does as she is asked and retrieves the locket. He waves her over to him next to the cauldron, he turns her to face it and wraps an arm around her waist. "I need you to be my arm I can't keep mine steady enough to do the spell proper." He lays a kiss on her neck. "Reach out and dip only the locket into the potion." Sofia reaches out to do as she is instructed. She dipped the locket into the potion. "Now slowly bring it out and let the excess potion drip off. Now over to the map." Cedric did not let go of Sofia so the walk over to the map was a bit cumbersome. Cedric started the incantation, and when the locket started to glow Cedric releases Sofia and she in turn released the locket over the map. Cedric caught Sofia's waist and pulled her back before she could tough the map. They watch the locket bounce around to every place it seemed that Rose had ever used her magic until it stopped on the eastern edge of the old kingdom of Nightwood.

"Cedric am I reading the map right? How is there a desert in the middle of a forest?" Sofia turned to him seeking an answer, his face was unreadable. Slowly he whispers, "I remember seeing the map change right in front of my eyes." Then Cedric let go of Sofia slowly and move over to the window to look out as if watching the memory. "You said this map it is magickly linked to all the kingdoms? So, did you see the fall of Nightwood?" Sofia approached slowly placing her hand on his shoulder. Cedric still in his memory continued on, "It was a small flash of light, how only I saw it I will never know, then I saw the map changing. I saw the great forest die before my eyes and I was the only one, not even father, saw the magical barrier surrounding the desert. Your Father had only been King three days at that time and I was unsure how to tell him. I tried telling my parents but that did not help." Cedric lowered his head. "I fail her. She knew about the map, knew I was here, and I failed to run to her aid when she called me. I failed you Rose." Tears begin to fall, and Sofia wraps him in her embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

"We will not fail her this time my love. We will get her back and bring her home where she will be safe." Sofia tried to sooth Cedric as he shook. He did not hear her fully but knew he had to protect Sofia from the same fate. He could not lose Sofia how he had lost Rose. "I can not let you go with me this time Sofia. I have to go alone, it is safer that way." Cedric said after he had cleared his throat. Sofia looked at him in shock. "Oh no, no way Cedric. You are not going off on your own you know we are stronger together." Cedric knows this is the one argument he could not lose he has to protect her. "Sofia you are the crown princess of Enchancia you are more important…" Sofia cuts in "And you are the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia! How am I more important than you?" "What!? Are you truly asking me that? You are a crowned princess the jewel of the kingdom, you can change the world with your kindness and bravery though just a smile. I'm just the half-wit Sorcerer who cannot even do a simple spell in front of my own King no one will care if I do not return." Sofia took a breath to calm her angry then, "…Cedric I'm going with you. I am your apprentice with me you never mess up your spells. So that is why I am…" "No Sofia! No you will be staying here. I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO SPELL YOU! It is better this way so you can take my place if a don't return." With that Cedric turn away from Sofia, he was about to lose her forever no way she would ever forgive him for threating her like this. He just could not look upon her anymore. "Just go now before I do spell you." Cedric spoke softly with his head down just waiting for the sound of the door closing forever. Sofia was so shocked and confused that she just left without a word and without shutting the door, moving quietly down the somehow cold steps from his tower. After some time had passed Cedric turned to see that she had left leaving the door open. However he dared not hope that she could forgive him this time.

On her way to her room Sofia was stopped by Baileywick. "Princess Sofia there you… Princess Sofia are you all right, what is wrong?" Sofia wiped away at the tears and turned to face him. "Nothing, where you looking for me?" Just then the clock struck 7 o'clock "Oh goodness I'm late for dinner, oh dear can you let my family know I'll be late I need to go and wash up from my magic lesson." Without giving Baileywick a chance to answer Sofia was off to get cleaned up. Her mind was racing though what had happened as she cleaned up and redressed for dinner. Knowing that Baileywick would have said something to her parents about the state he found her in. She decides that she needed to make a very good impression at dinner. Sofia arrived jut as the soup course was being serviced. "Hello dear family, please forgive my tardiness it was a very unique lesson today." Roland was the first to speak. "Ah, Sofia I was hoping for a report on when Cedric will be leaving. Has he found any leads? Does he need anything else?" Sofia tries to stay clam and answer her father. "I believe he has found where he is needing to go, however I do not know if he is ready to travel out just yet." Roland and the twins spoke no more on the matter, but Miranda ever the watchful mother saw what Sofia was not saying.

Just as the dessert were being serviced Baileywick walks in and whispers to the King. "Excuse me dear Family, but it appears that Cedric is requesting an audience with me immediately." Amber pops off "then we should wait for you to return after all it is your favorite dessert tonight daddy." James groans. "That is sweet Amber but you all go ahead and I'll have mine later." Then Sofia stands up "mind if I join you dad?" "Well Sofia he did ask for it to be just me, but I'm sure it will be fine as you know about it any way." Roland extends his arm to Sofia and Miranda says, "then we three should finish up and see you two in the family room after." "Yeah I want to know where Cedric is going anyways." James adds. Amber on the other hand "I think we should all take dessert it the family room." James groans again. "Then it is settled we will try not to be to long with Cedric. Come along Sofia."

Sofia's heart was still pounding from the moment that her father said his name, but now seeing him it was pounding even harder. Cedric's eyes go wide at seeing her on Roland's arm. "Ah, Cedric I hope you do not mind but Sofia wished to join us." Cedric stared at Sofia for a moment to long then cleared his throat looking at King Roland in the eye. "Forgive me your Majesty but the princess will only distract us from this meeting importance. I must ask that this meeting be only yourself and I, your Majesty." Cedric bowed his head to the King and hoped that would work till he could speak with the King alone. "Oh, Cedric I don't see the need for this as I know Sofia is your apprentice and she can explain the magic to me in more easily. Shall we?" Roland extends his hand to his study door. Cedric however does not move still looking the King in the eye. "Sire I really must insist in this matter as some of what I have to say deals with the princess' safety." This seemed off but then Roland only hear of the safety of Sofia. "Sofia go on to the Family room I be there shortly." "No." a shy quit voice came. "Say something dear?" King Roland asked, and Sofia found her voice she had lost in Cedric tower. "No," she moves to stand in front of Cedric to make him look at her. "Cedric I am your apprentice and I sho…" "Not this time Sofia. No, I will not back down. this is the only way to keep you safe, and should I not return you are more than capable to take my place as Royal Sorceress of Enchancia." Roland was not use to Cedric being so informal with Sofia in his presence but he let it slide for now till he can figure out what was going on. "Sofia please go on to the Family room." "But dad I…" "No please Sofia I can see that Cedric is not going to talk to me about any of his plans with you here and I must take care of you first so please go to the Family room." Sofia was at a lost for words again and dropped her head "Yes dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Cedric moved to open the study door only after Sofia had turned the corner. Once the door was opened "Your Majesty, after you." King Roland walked in and Cedric followed him in after he was sure she was not going to try anything, like whirl back around, Cedric thought he knew her well. Once he was sure she was around the corner and not trying to return, Cedric stepped into the study and magickly sealed the door so that Sofia could not teleport in. "Do forgive me your Majesty, but I do not feel it is the right choice that Princess Sofia should accompany me to Nightwood Realm." Roland looked shocked "Cedric that kingdom doesn't even exist anymore, what on Earth would make you think…" "Sire please allow me to explain." Not use to being interrupted by the Sorcerer Roland grudgingly spoke "Alright."

"My cousin Rose Moonlight is not only a Druid of Gaia, but a dream walker as well. She told me how to find her, I believe because she is unsure where she is being hailed. Rose was to take her father's place as First Councilor to the royal family of Nightwood Realm as my uncle Robert's family has done for generations. What Rose told me may lead me into the same danger that she is in now, but I must help my cousin! However, I don't wish to endanger Princess Sofia. She may be my apprentice but she is a princess first so she must stay here were she will be safe." When Cedric finished Roland thought though the questions he had original thought to ask Cedric before he spilled his heart out. Cedric waited quietly has the King thought.

Sofia knew using magic would be pointless Cedric would think to seal the room form teleportation spells. _'But would he seal the sound in the room as well.'_ Sofia thought to herself and took off her shoes to be as quit as she could to walk back to the door and listen though the keyhole. And she got there just in time to hear her father's reply to Cedric.

"Cedric I am not familiar with any of the magic you spoke of but I do remember Rose from the few times she came to visit you at the castle. I know you two were very close. So, I do understand why you feel you are required to go and save her. But why do you have to go to Nightwood Realm? No one knows what happened there and those who went to find out never return." Cedric could feel that the King was about to try and talk him out of going. "Your Majesty, I will be leaving in the morning well before the sun rises to make sure I reach the great forest that surrounds the kingdom by night fall. I am not sure when or if I will be returning, but I must go I owe Rose that." Cedric was firm in his choice and the King could see nothing he could say to change his mind. "Very well Cedric." The King had nothing to say, and they started to leave the study.

Sofia heart sank at how strongly Cedric stood his ground. Just how he had back in his tower. ' _There has to be more to it. Why else would he be so incessant.'_ Slipping away just in time to grab her shoes and run ahead of her father to ask the one person no one could hide from, her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda walked up the cold lonely stairs, she is going to get to the bottom of what has happened to her sweet daughter. Roland and Sofia are at an impasse over what should be done next regarding the Sorcerer's decision. Roland thinks Cedric has done the right thing in telling Sofia that she is to stay here out of danger. Sofia on the other hand seemed more hurt over the fact that the Sorcerer did not want her along on the journey. Miranda feels that there is more to it between Sofia and Cedric.

The heavy wood door now stands before her and she takes a deep breath and knocks. Miranda hears the Sorcerer grumble and groan as he walks over to the door and opens it. "Sofia I already told… Your Majesty?" Cedric stuttered and bowed quickly. "I hope I am not interrupting, I was hoping to talk to you Cedric." Cedric was still stuttering "Y…yes I mean no… I… I…" Cedric then clears his throat and opens the door wide "Please Your Majesty." Allowing Queen Miranda to walk in and seat herself in Sofia's chair next to the fire. "Thank you I know it is late." The Queen starts and Cedric is very nervous. "Cedric do you know the role a mother plays in her family?" Poor Cedric is thrown for a loop with the Queen's question. "Your Majesty, forgive me but I fail to see how this has any baron on my role as the Royal Sorcerer?" Miranda giggles and Cedric sees why Sofia can be friend anyone. "Alright Cedric, I will tell you. A mothers role to keep the peace. Now that can be between the children or between herself and husband, but the hardest one is keeping the peace between a child and a father, double that difficulty by having a step father and step daughter."

Cedric now knew why the Queen has come to see him, Sofia. "Your Majesty…" "Miranda, Cedric I am here not as your Queen, but as the mother of your apprentice and she is very upset. It's Miranda." "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I am uncomfortable calling my Queen by name alone. As for my apprentice Princess Sofia, my decision is final that she is to remain here and take on my duties and if I am to return I will relieve her from my duties." Miranda saw Cedric turn from scared rabbit to rigged back bone as if he was going to fight for his life. "Cedric, I am only here to gather information to help bridge the gap for my husband and daughter. I am not here to tell you one way or the other what you should or should not do." This again thrown Cedric off his guard. He sighed heavily and began to spill his heart to the Queen. "When my cousin, Rose, first called to me for aid I failed to answer her plea. Now I have no idea how much danger she is in. I do not wish to endanger another that I love by having her tag along on a journey that I may not return form myself, but I must help Rose, I own her that." Miranda sat back in Sofia's chair in thought as Cedric failed to see what he has just told the Queen. She taps her chin a few times, then brought her eyes up to look Cedric directly in the eyes. "You love Sofia, how do you love her? Like you do Rose, as a sister? Or more than that?" Cedric's eyes go wide with realization of what he had said and then there is no way to put that cat back in the bag. Miranda smiles at his realization.

"Please your Majesty, you misinterpret…" Miranda hold up a hand cutting off Cedric's plea. "Cedric I have watched the two of you for years and I saw it all happening from the beginning. Plus, no man who is not in love with a girl makes her a perfume from scratch. She absolutely loves it and wears it as often as she can." Cedric was at a loss for words, Miranda smiles and continues "So do you love my daughter?" Cedric drops his head knowing it was useless to argue with Miranda just like Sofia he would not win. "I would not be the man I am today if Sofia had not wormed her way into my heart, that I thought would never beat again after losing my cousin Rose." Cedric's head dropped to look at his feet to await the Queen's thoughts on his confession of love for Princess Sofia.

Miranda is quit for so long that Cedric had to look to see if she was still in the room. He could not believe what he saw, Miranda had a huge smile on her face. "I will have to work my magic with Roland but I believe that you and Sofia need to go on this trip together, she is already planning to follow after you." Cedric was in shock that he could not fathom what just happened. Miranda rose from Sofia's chair and walked to the door that was still open. "We will see you and Sofia in the thrown room before you both leave for Nighwood Realm." Miranda said with a smile and she left Cedric standing by the door. And passed her daughter on her way down the stairs giving her a huge smile.


End file.
